


It was Only A Jacket

by moonlover30



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlover30/pseuds/moonlover30
Summary: A college! au where Zuko and Sokka realize heir feelings for each other in the university's library (but they're both too stubborn so it takes a while but they both confess, don't worry). Shenanigans ensues, but it's just fluff and wholesomeness between the two. This is a one shot btw.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zukka Fluff - Relationship, zukka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	It was Only A Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A nice one shot that I made. I hope you all enjoy!

  
  


Sokka was getting irritated by the weather lately. 

He was walking up the steps of the University of Ba Sing Se, heading to one of his favorite places in the world, when the storm struck. 

The rain splattered on the ground in light touches, but quickly became a downpour as the blue eyed boy got closer to the overhang near the main office. Clouds once white and bright were dark and gray, reflecting the grumpy mood of said student. 

‘I swear to Tui and La, if my stuff gets wet I’m gonna scream unholy words to the sky.’, Sokka muttered. The physics major found refuge next to the dark green painted building, shoving his textbooks into his leather satchel that gran gran made for him before he went off to college. 

Sokka looked for his phone in the multiple pockets at his disposal. I mean, he had to be ready for anything, as he was wearing a thin hoodie under a denim jacket that had fur in it. He felt his phone buzz, seeing a text from Katara. She asked him to pick up some tea for her when he left the library. Sokka rolled his eyes, but texted a quick affirmation to his younger sibling. 

Sokka walked in a more calm manner now, as he was under the protection of the roof of the open hallways. The trees around him whispered as the wind whipped the branches violently, gold and brown leaves fluttering in the air. Sokka tucked his phone into his dark blue jeans. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the dark oak doors of the library. He opened the door, quickly shutting it so as to not disturb the few readers inside with the howling winds from outside. 

The library was dimly lit, as it was approaching closing hours for the university’s reading haven.He gave a nod to Wan Shi Tong, the librarian at the university. Ever since Sokka gave him a copy of some rare texts from his nation, Wan Shi Tong let him and his plus one stay late at the library, sometimes even after he was gone (as long as Sokka locked up and cleaned for him). 

The water tribe boy went to the back of the library, the long arched windows letting in the last glimmers of light, the dark clouds slowly becoming black with the night. Sokka grinned as he saw the fire nation student, his black hair slightly messy as he kept running his hand through it from stress. 

Zuko was in his usual spot where the boys met, in the back corner of the library, at a small circular wooden table that held an old unused kerosene lamp at its center. Zuko had an electric lantern next to it though, illuminating his sharp features and golden brown eyes. 

“You look terrible,” Sokka spoke, surprising Zuko from his concentration. Said boy rolled his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Wow, is that how you greet all your friends nowadays?”, Zuko rebutted. Sokka laughed, quickly silencing himself as he was shushed by the librarian. Zuko stifled a giggle. 

“Maybe, unless you’d like me to take a different approach.”, Sokka smirked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Zuko looked down at his book, his face feeling warm. Sokka set his satchel onto the chair next to Zuko. 

“Well maybe start by saying something nice, ice for brains.”, Zuko replied, rolling his eyes. Sokka pondered for a second, his face feeling warm as he leaned over to Zuko’s right ear, whispering,

“Fine then, you look very dashing in that red sweater you’re wearing today.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened, his face suddenly exponentially feeling hotter. He quickly composed himself, flipping the page of the book absentmindedly. Sokka silently cheered in his head, relishing the state he now left his crush in. 

“Just..start doing your homework, we both know you procrastinated on that essay for Piando’s literature class.”, the fire nation boy muttered. Sokka huffed, sitting next to Zuko as he pulled out his books and laptop, quickly typing away at his 

procrastinated assignment. 

The two sat next to each other as the rain pattered outside against the windows and rooftops. It was always like that, the two of them in the dark corner of the library, the scent of ancient paper wafting in and out of existence. Something had changed recently between the two. But neither one wanted to admit it. 

Zuko slowly peeked up from his book on Shakespearean sonnets, admiring the boy in front of him. He enjoyed these moments, Sokka’s shoulder occasionally bumping into his, small lingering gazes on his physical features (Zuko very much liked looking at his stark sky blue eyes). He didn’t realize he was staring at this point, as Sokka suddenly turned to look at him. 

“What are you doing, flame brains?”, Sokka whispered. Zuko’s eyes widened, his palms becoming sweaty as his mind raced for an excuse. 

“I thought I saw a spider in your hair, kelp for brains.”, Zuko hissed. Sokka giggled quietly, turning back to his laptop. Sokka typed for a few minutes, his fingers rapidly clicking at his computer, stopping every now and then before going back into full force. 

The two sat in comfortable lulls, the pair used to their versatile silence in the library. The two college boys would sometimes steal glances at each other, admiring their soothing presence. Sokka typed a little more, then stretched his arms into the air, giving a quiet sigh as he relaxed his muscles. 

“You need a break?”, Zuko asked. Sokka nodded, his eyes shutting as he yawned. Zuko bent down to reach his backpack, pulling out a thermos that had luckily not spilled throughout the day. 

“Here, have some of my tea. It’s a jasmine green tea blend, my uncle brewed it this afternoon.”, Zuko spoke softly. Sokka eyed him curiously, his smile slowly creeping up on his face as Zuko handed him the bottle. Sokka felt sparks shoot through him as their fingers brushed lightly with the transaction. He lifted the thermos to his lips, feeling the savory and sweet tea warm him up. 

“You always know how to treat a guy.”, Sokka smiled, wiping his mouth. Zuko’s face flushed, looking back at his book. 

‘God why is he so cute, he needs to stop.’, Zuko thought to himself. His heart started fluttering in his chest as Sokka handed back the now half empty thermos. Zuko took it back, holding it closer to his chest before putting it away in his backpack. He shivered in his seat, realizing that the windows outside showed a dark sky, grey clouds barely visible. 

“I wish Wan could turn up the heater in here.”, Zuko muttered, rubbing his hands together. Sokka gave him a quizzical look. 

“Wait, you’re cold?” Sokka whispered. Zuko rolled his eyes, 

“Listen not everyone is a weirdo who is immune to the cold like you.”, the fire nation native grumbled. Sokka laughed softly, taking off his jean fur jacket.

“What are you doing?”, Zuko asked. 

“You’re cold, so now I’m giving you my jacket.”, the water tribe boy stated in a matter-a-fact tone. Sokka handed the boy the jacket, a smile gracing his lips. 

“N-no you’ll get sick! I can’t have that on my conscience.”. 

Sokka sighed, setting the jacket on Zuko’s lap. Blue eyes met golden brown, before the owner of the blue eyes glanced at a pair of pale hands. Sokka’s heart raced as he took Zuko’s hands into his own. Zuko’s hands were soft and smooth, with a few paper cuts here and there. 

‘What is this idiot doing to me? Does he know what he’s doing?!’, Zuko’s thoughts raced at the speed of light. His face felt very, 

warm. 

“Just as I expected!”, Sokka grinned. Zuko gave him a questioning look before he continued, 

“Your hands are freezing, therefore it seems like YOU will be more likely to get sick. So get your butt over here.”. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the ground. 

“Look I’ll even help you put it on, come on now.” Sokka spoke in a softer voice. Zuko’s heart melted at the worry in Sokka’s voice, a warmth inside him igniting suddenly.

“Ok ok fine.”, he chuckled. Sokka looked at him fondly, his eyes smiling along with the rest of his face. He reached over and took the jacket from Zuko, covering him and helping put his arms through the sleeves. 

“See, isn’t that better?”, Sokka exclaimed. Zuko nodded, closing his eyes at the feeling of the warm fur enveloping him. Sokka chuckled, 

“It looks really good on you.”

Zuko scoffed at his remark. 

“Sure, and you’re a turtleduck.” Sokka burst into laughter at the other boy’s sarcastic remark. 

“Wow, can’t you just accept a compliment?”, he asked the black haired boy. Zuko looked the other way, sighing. 

“I mean, I would if they were true.”

Sokka stared at him for a second, processing what he just said. 

‘Well, he wants true compliments, then he’s getting them.’ 

Sokka took a shaky breath, trying to gain some composure. Zuko started looking back at his book, unsure of Sokka’s silence. 

“Well, all I’m saying is that you look good in every color. Red, blue. Anything works for you.”, Sokka started. Zuko looked up at him from his book, arching an eyebrow. 

“Uhuh, sure.”, Zuko replied. Sokka continued,

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re planning on being an English major. You could just drop out and become a kpop idol or a model.”

Zuko’s eyes widened, his heart starting to hammer wildly in his chest. 

“Now you’re just blatantly lying.”, Zuko spat, his eyes shifting from his book to Sokka’s blue eyes. 

Zuko wanted to drown himself in the blue of those eyes, to lose himself in that ocean of space behind those eyes. 

“You’re right, I can’t just go making claims without providing evidence.”, Sokka spoke in a lower voice, shifting his chair closer to Zuko. He toyed with the collar of the denim jacket Zuko wore. 

“The jacket really brings out your eye, making it more jaw dropping than usual.” 

“Sure, right.”, Zuko muttered. His eyes met Sokka's, challenging him to continue. Sokka’s eyes narrowed, a fire igniting in them, a fire Zuko had never seen until now. 

“But the clothes don’t matter, if we’re going on about honesty. Your face provides enough evidence of that.” 

Sokka slowly laced his hand into Zuko’s, never breaking eye contact with him. 

“Yet, my evidence doesn’t have to be about physical matters. I haven’t even started on your kindness, how you defend other people’s honor before your own.” Sokka’s face started feeling warmer, despite wearing one sweater at the moment. Zuko didn’t say anything, simply giving him that same hard look. 

“You give more than what is asked, always going up and onwards. Do you know how many people do that?”. 

Zuko looked away, but Sokka continued,

“Not many. But... I’m lucky to have found someone who pushes through life like you.” Sokka tentatively reached his hand up to hold the left side of Zuko’s face. The boy flinched for a second, Sokka’s eyes widened as his hand retreated. Zuko grabbed his hand, though, and leaned his face into it. 

Sokka looked down at the floor, unsure of where this was going. Whatever it is,though, he didn’t want it to stop. 

“You...you carry a lot with you.”, the blue eyed boy started, breaking the quiet bubble they were both in for a moment. 

“You’re always guarded, as if you’re… scared all the time. And I get that, you have your reasonings why. But… I just want you to know that you’re not alone, ok?”. 

Zuko’s eyes felt misty, and Sokka’s hand tensed as Zuko moved his face closer to the mesmerizing blue eyes. He let himself find words to say to those blue eyes, 

“I.. could say the same to you. You’re ...so loud sometimes, throwing your heart out there and...it’s amazing.”, Zuko whispered, eyes flickering to Sokka’s lips. 

“Well I’m not loud right now though.”, Sokka replied, his voice barely audible. Zuko rolled his eyes,

“We both know that’s not what I meant. I just… I admire the way you can walk with your heart on your sleeve. I could never learn how to do that.”

Sokka smiled, his lips centimeters away from Zuko’s. 

“What if someone taught you.”

Zuko laughed softly, but saw that Sokka’s eyes were serious. Zuko swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond in that second. 

“I... I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea, depending on who it is.”, he said. 

Sokka’s breath hitched in his throat, struggling to form a sentence. 

‘Damnit why does he have to take my breath away every time he talks’, the brown haired boy sighed. He shut his eyes, formulating his sentence carefully. 

Zuko shifted his feet awkwardly, wondering why Sokka was taking so long to respond. 

‘Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this. It’s way too outside his comfort zone and-’

“Would you, with..me?”, Sokka spoke softly, interrupting Zuko’s thoughts. Sokka was now playing with the collar of the denim jacket Zuko was borrowing. He suddenly smiled at Sokka, lacing both of his hands behind the confused boy’s neck. 

“You’re such an idiot.”, Zuko spoke before tentatively placing his lips against Sokka’s. He heard the other boy gasp quietly, and Zuko was about to pull away before feeling Sokka’s hands snake around his waist, gently pushing them closer to each other. Both boys let their eyes close as they entered a bliss they had never felt with anyone else before. 

Zuko lived in a country where the summers were hot and scorching, but that didn’t compare to the heat he felt radiate from the boy with the wolf tail. Zuko slanted his mouth against the other boy’s, smiling as they let their lips and desire guide them in their lost thoughts. 

Sokka was a mess, he couldn't believe he was kissing his crush. Not just that, but 

initiated it. Zuko’s lips felt soft against his slightly chapped ones, but he didn’t care. He felt a fire ignite in his stomach, a joy erupting behind his closed eyelids. He rubbed small circles against Zuko’s back with his thumb, enjoying the state of bliss he was in. Zuko hummed in response, a giggle erupting from him all of a sudden. 

“H-hold on...I need to catch my breath.”, the fire nation native spoke muttered against Sokka’s lips. Sokka laughed as they pulled away, still holding each other as if the other were to disappear from this amazing dream-like state they were in. 

Zuko regained his breath, looking at Sokka with a new fire in his eyes. 

‘God, his eyes were always so pretty, weren’t they.’ Sokka thought to himself. 

“Is...is that a yes?”, Sokka asked all of a sudden. Zuko let out a hearty laugh, not caring that they were in a now dark library. 

“Spirits, Sokka. Yes, I want that with you. I want to..I want to 

that for you.”

“G-good, because first you called me an idiot and then kissed me, which are 

mixed signals.” Sokka laughed. Zuko rolled his eyes at him, leaning in again to place a peck against his cheek. 

“Well, get used to it, because if you’re gonna be an idiot, you’re gonna be 

idiot.”, Zuko smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sokka, surprising him. 

“You- you mean a lot to me. And I just want you to know that as we start our journey together.”, Zuko whispered. Sokka’s eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around the other boy, both leaning into each other. 

“We’ve been on this journey together, Zuko. Now… well, we can hold hands along the way too.”, he giggled. Zuko let go of their embrace, settling on wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck again. 

“And I can steal your clothes too.” he laughed. Sokka rolled his eyes, but smiled at the golden-brown eyed boy who he could now call his boyfriend. 

“I suppose you can, but you stole my heart first, so maybe keep doing that.” he whispered into his ear. Zuko’s face warmed, but he just leaned into Sokka’s side, a new feeling of hope and happiness blooming from his chest. 

The duo now sat in a new comfortable silence, in their dark corner of the library. Sokka started typing out his essay again as Zuko leaned against him, one arm wrapped around the concentrated water tribe boy’s waist. 

The wind howled outside, leaves fluttering outside the windows. It looked like it was going to rain, the clouds a darker shade than usual. Sokka looked up at the chaotic weather outside, a small smile gracing his lips. 

He looked down at Zuko, who was dozing off on his shoulder, and placed a swift kiss to the top of his head. 

Sokka didn’t mind the weather as much anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I'm posting on this site, so lemme know what you think of it! I am open to suggestions, and whatever I should work on for future fics! 
> 
> I'll be posting other works from the same and different fandoms too, but I hope yalls enjoyed my first work!


End file.
